


The Story between A Hobbit and A Dragon|哈比人与龙之歌

by DavinciTrap



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M, Smaug - Freeform, bilbo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug has a quite different side, and Bilbo finds that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story between A Hobbit and A Dragon|哈比人与龙之歌

标题：《The Story Between A Hobbit and A Dragon|哈比人与龙之歌》  
配对：史矛革X比尔博

分级：M

摘要：或许史矛革在他人眼中只是一头凶恶的火龙，但比尔博见到过他完全不同的样子。

说明：这大概就是一系列原著搀和着电影的修改，当然这一对目前只有根据原著来啦。我试着用原著的口吻写一个不同的童话故事，里面会有大量对原著的篡改，还要掺杂奇怪的东西。

很高兴这是个短篇，因为还有一个比尔博和索林的故事等着我继续（这两个故事之间没有任何联系，人物的性格也大相庭径，所以请不要为此困惑）如果有任何感想，无论赞同或批评，让我知道 :)

弃权声明：他们不属于我，他们属于原著作者和电影的制片方。

 

正文：

 

**《** **The Story Between A Hobbit and A Dragon|** **哈比人与龙之歌》**

 

“我会戴上戒指，再去看看，如果史矛革还在打盹，那么我会想办法看着它准备怎么做，或许我们可以知道些什么。”

 

比尔博的意见到此为止，他将难题丢给了进退两难的矮人们，其实早在他说完第一句话便后悔了，他已经从那只恶龙占领的宝藏里带回了耀眼的金杯，除却那件器物本身的价值，矮人们对他的尊敬更是达到了新的高度。说实话，如果这发生在旅途的开始，他大概会相当的受宠若惊。只是眼下，在经历了如此多的波折之后，比尔博实在太疲倦了，他疯狂的渴望着早些了结恶龙带来的一系列后遗症，而后回到他丰饶的霍比屯。所以即便他的计划刺激又疯狂，却也是箭在弦上，不得不发。

矮人们相互看了一眼，最后望向索林。

显然，勇敢的山下之王认为比尔博的言论可行，他点了点头，怀着满脸的担忧：“我亲爱的朋友，”他说，“感谢你为我们所做的一切，实际上，我们已经欠了你太多太多了，诚然这是个行之有效的方法，可是……唉，我亲爱的比尔博啊，你将要面临的是将孤山顷刻占领，令无数生物化作灰烬的恶龙，我实在不愿意让你一个人冒这么大的风险，就让我和你同行吧，关键时刻，我定会用我的剑和甲胄来保护你的周全。”

他的话每个字均是发自肺腑，比尔博可以辨别，他十分感动的望着索林眼睛：“伟大的山下之王，能和你们一起探险是我的荣幸，请千万不要如此，因为换做是你们，如果可以，我相信也会为我做同样的事情。我亲爱的朋友，如果能再有一只隐形的戒指，我一定会邀您同去的，可惜，天公总不作美，请放心，我一定平安的回来，希望那时我已经寻到解决困境的途径。”

“好吧，亲爱的比尔博，擦亮你的利剑和戒指，我送给你全部的祝福。”矮人们送上他们祈福的手势，比尔博就在他们的注视下重新消失在深幽的密道里。

 

如果比尔博不是那么急于结束这趟旅程，他便会多费些心思在思考上，可惜他没有，因而他准备的并不充分，再加上他根本不喜欢这样的冒险，才导致了他后面的局面。

唉，他实在是太掉以轻心了，以至于在没有判断史矛革究竟是闭眼假寐还是真的睡着的情况下就冲进了山洞。

“你在这里。”巨龙喷着厚重的鼻息，它已然睁开了眼睛，朝着被吓了一跳的哈比尔的方向，尽管那儿什么也没有，“小贼，我知道是你，你留了太多陌生的气味，你是什么？精灵？矮人？人类？不、不是，你是来自更遥远国度的种族，告诉我你的名字。”

比尔博僵硬的站在原处，他得感激自己的小短腿，如果他跑到大殿的正中，那可就麻烦啦，好在他离洞口还不算远，最最最最重要的是，他戴上了戒指。

“我是从山下来的，”他回答，滚圆的眼球打着转转，“我攀过无数高山，跨国无数河流，我见过巨石打架，还被半兽人追杀，我经历太多险境，当风呼啸而过，我随着它们一同隐遁，没有人见过我，他们管我叫神秘的家伙。”

“哦，神秘的家伙，你闯入我的洞府，拿走我的金杯，我追逐着你的踪迹，却一无所获，啊，果然是神秘的家伙，但你绝不是孤身一人。”龙的眼中闪过诡谲的红光，同他低沉好听的声线形成鲜明的对比，比尔博一个冷战，这才惊觉他被那声音蛊惑，几乎就要开口说“是”，好在恶龙的视线转到了别处，否则他不确定自己再被这么盯着会不会腿软，“我在山上发现了六匹小马，它们是矮人的坐骑，你同那些低劣的二足动物一起来此，对么，小贼？”

“矮人？”比尔博用惊讶的语气，“这真出乎我的意料，没想到还会有冒险者与我同来。”

“你说冒险？”史矛革从喉咙里发出一声轻蔑的低笑，“你太天真了，我的小贼，他们都是些被财富蒙蔽了心智的家伙，没有和他们结伴是你的幸运，也有可能，你是在骗我，毕竟你连名字都未曾透露，不过我并不在乎，无论如何，你是个勇敢的小贼，千万年来没有人敢靠近我所在的巢穴，无论是林间的山洞，还是如今繁华的宫阙。”

“我倒情愿是在林间的山洞拜访你，传说中的史矛革。至少那时你还不是歌谣里唱的那样。”

“哪样？”

“你抢夺别人的巢穴，摧毁别人的家园，占据别人的财富，你贪婪、残忍，人们说到你总是畏惧而又怀着愤恨。”哈比人瞄向来时的山洞，他随时准备在巨龙发怒的时候钻回去。

然而史矛革好似并不在乎，他只是不屑的喷出一串鼻息，带着浓烈的硫磺味：“你到底是从哪里冒出来的，小贼，你的言论真是让人发笑，这座山不属于任何人，矮人们占领了它，经过无数次的杀戮，这太习以为常了，在我还是幼龙的时候就经常见不同的种族、部落为了一小块土地而相互残杀，财富，资源，这都来自掠夺，适者生存，本就如此。”

“我只知道富足的生活应该由自己创造，而不是巧取豪夺他人的成果。”

“哦，这是多么荒谬的言论啊！”巨龙哈哈大笑着，它翻了个身，背上的金币相继掉落下来，比尔博就在那时觑见他左胸上的空隙，像是破了壳的蜗牛，“你一定来自一个无忧无虑的国度，完全不了解这片土地上的生物，战争才是我们生存的武器，活着总是踩在他人的尸骨上。”

他的话勾起了比尔博不好的回忆，无论是食人妖，还是丑陋的半兽人，以及他被蜘蛛抓到的那一次，他甚至有些赞同恶龙的话，史矛革的恶行看上去也并非那么罪无可恕了。

哦，不不不！他一定是被龙语蒙了心智，才有那么可笑的想法，于是他大声的反驳，似乎这样就能显得自己底气十足：“这是不对的史矛革先生，战争只能滋生出仇恨，难道你们一辈子都要过着打打杀杀的日子么？就像你虽然夺了矮人的金屋又怎么样呢？你漫长的生命也只有这些冷冰冰的器物为伴，比纸张还要苍白，还要时时应对前来复仇的人们，这是多么的可悲呀。”

“可悲？哦，你这个愚蠢的生物，最可悲的是想反抗命运却毫无力量，瞧瞧那些矮人，他们除了仓皇逃走，还能做些什么呢？你说复仇，啊，那多么的荒谬啊，我的翅膀会掀起龙卷风，我的火焰比地底万年的岩浆还要炙热，我的盔甲坚不可摧，我真想看看，他们要如何复仇？”史矛革缓缓站了起来，他的影子迅速席卷了宫殿的每个角落，比尔博绝望的发现自己只有他一个指甲的长度。

哦，可怜的索林，史矛革是对的，你要如何夺回你的家园呢？或许我刚刚看到的对你有所帮助，我一定要告诉你那些。

他下定了决心，而后清了清嗓子：“好吧，这场谈话注定是个死循环，我想我得走了，无论怎样，史矛革，复仇的大军就要到来，收下我的忠告吧。”他说完立刻朝隧道跑去。

“离开？不？小贼，有一句话你说对了，我确实孤独了太久，那些见过我的人很快便被吓得心神俱裂，有谁会像你一样和我说那么多的话呢？留下来小贼！”他的翅膀扇出猛烈的狂风，孤山开始晃动，隧道外的矮人们吓得低下头，抓紧旁边的山壁，石头不断的从大殿落下，比尔博在其中艰难的穿梭，他跑得气喘吁吁，一句话也来不及回答，就在他几乎要成功的时候，一块石头砸中了他，他狠狠的摔在了地上，戒指“叮叮当当”正好落在了史矛革的脚边，巨龙低下头，红光一下子扫过比尔博终于不再隐形的身体，就在此刻，更大块的石头落向了哈比人，他听到耳边“哄——”的一声巨响，便失去了知觉。

 

孤山终于恢复了平静，矮人们纷纷从地上爬了起来，他们灰头土脸，拍打着身上沾满的碎屑，然后他们伤心的看着黑漆漆的隧道，倒霉的比尔博一定是激怒了恶龙，他说不定已经被那只凶恶的野兽烤成了焦炭。

“我一定要去看看，”索林说，他可真是难过极了，仿佛他们的猜想已经成为现实，“巴金斯先生是为了我们才自告奋勇的，如今他很有可能一去不还，唉，这都是我的错，我见他轻易的拿到了金杯便放任他的第二次的孤身冒险，如果我坚持的话，也许现在我们就在为脱险哈哈大笑了。无论如何，我得去找他，哪怕带回他的尸体。”

“吾王，我和您一起，”巴林匆匆站直身体，“如果巴金斯先生都不能幸免于难，那只能证明前方的道路太过危险，就让我们结伴而行吧。”

“我们和您一起。”矮人们一同表态。

“不！”索林斩钉截铁的拒绝了他们，“不，你们要留下，如果我也死在了那只野兽手中，也算偿还了巴金斯先生的全部恩情，但你们还要继续肩负使命，夺回我们的家园。我亲爱的巴林，当暮色笼罩这片大地，我却还未归来，请你担起山下之王的重担，带着他们继续旅程。”

“吾王——”矮人们的谏言被索林打断了，他决然的钻进黑暗的通道。

“我不知道这样做是不是对的，”巴林颓然的坐倒在地上，“我们的王太固执了，但若不让他去看一眼，只怕他一辈子都会耿耿于怀，愧疚和遗憾会一直折磨着他。可我是多么的想陪着他啊，可他说的话又令我无法反驳。”

菲力和奇力对望了一眼，他们对舅舅的担心早已超过了使命，又或者他们都太年轻，对后者完全没有概念，“我可没有你这样的耐心，”奇力说，“我一定要跟上去看看。”菲力在他身后狠狠地点头。

“他是我们的家人，是王室最后的血脉，我们实在不能像什么都没有发生一样干坐着。”

“可是索林也说过——”

“别管他怎么说了，一家人还能在一起喝酒，才是最好的结局，唉，我终于明白索林坚持要去找巴金斯先生的心情了，这种负罪感很快就要杀了我。”奇力背好弯弓，检查完箭囊，“祝福我们吧，各位。”

“送给你全部的祝福。”巴林依旧进退两难，他多想第一个冲进去，只是索林的话字字敲在他的心头，使他进退维谷。

然而事情却没有如期进展，菲力和奇力的靴子甚至还没有踏进洞穴，他们就听见了索林去而复返的脚步声。

“吾王！”巴林一跃而起，“感谢老天，没想到您这么快就回来了。”

“前面的路被封死了，”索林愁眉苦脸的说，“一些石头正好堵在洞门口，它们太大太重了，我无法撼动分毫，可怜的比尔博，他说不定就埋在那下面，可惜我真的无能为力了。”

“这并不是您的错，吾王，”巴林忙安慰道，“眼下之际，我们一定要想别的办法，凭我们的力量，绝难取胜，我们可能还是需要湖边人类的帮助，这似乎也是我们唯一的选择了。”

“看上去的确如此，对我而言，即便有万分之一的机会，也绝不会选择同那些人合作，可眼下，这不失为一个好的计谋。唉，巴金斯先生，若是您的灵魂还没有走远，请保佑我们找到杀死凶手的办法吧。”

他说完，做了个手势，矮人们浩浩荡荡的出发了，走前他们将那个洞口用石头草堆和灌木做了掩饰，他们可不敢贸贸然把石门关上，谁晓得下一次打开它又会是什么时候呢。

之后他们就匆匆忙忙的下了山，一步不敢停留的朝河谷镇奔去，生怕那只恶龙再度从孤山中飞了出来，那被叼去的可就不再是他们的小马，而是他们本人啦。只能说矮人的潜力是无穷的，他们不分日夜，很快就回到了镇上，史矛革大概再度陷入了他的梦乡，他们有惊无险的度过了这几天。

 

等比尔博恢复意识，他恍然自己已经回到了夏尔，睡在自己温暖的床铺上，身上是柔软的棉被，旁边还燃着火炉，可是等他睁开眼睛，他几乎又要晕了过去——史矛革就在他的边上，他们俩离得可真近，几乎就是完全贴着，而梦中的软被，其实是恶龙的翅膀。他拼命的祈祷这不过是个巧合，而后他转了转脑袋，便看见自己没有任何装饰的手指。

他微笑的动作可没有逃过史矛革的眼睛，龙瞧着哈比人无错的样子在心里不断的发笑：“你醒了，说实话，你比我想象的要小多了，幸好我及时的拉开了你，不然如今你已经是巨石下的一块烂泥了。”

那滋味听上去不怎么样，至少此时他还是安全而舒适的，即使他完全不明白巨龙的用意，不过活着永远比死去好。

“我十分感谢你救了我的性命，史矛革先生，”比尔博试图站起来，可是还未散去的眩晕让他不得不放弃了努力，真是难以想象，他居然会靠着一只恶龙，还和他说话，“只是我完全不明白这是为什么。”

“因为我能，小贼，况且你令我感到愉悦，我可从来没说过这么多话，即使是同别的龙，你是个有趣的生物，而且，我之前说过了，我可一定要让你留下来陪我。”

“在这宫殿？史矛革先生，我可不像你，一个哈比人一天要吃六顿，在这种除了金子就没有别的东西的地方，我想我很快就要去见已故的巴金斯先人了。”

“哈比人，巴金斯，那是什么？”史矛革饶有兴趣的问道，此前他从没听说过这些，他的世界里只有人类，矮人，不常见的精灵，和见面从不会打招呼的其他龙族。

“唉，我已经情不自禁的向你自报家门了，很快我就要被你蛊惑愿意为你做任何事了。”比尔博呻吟道。

“别胡思乱想了小贼，我并没有蛊惑你，不过是你的心肠太好，对救过你一命的人便自动放下警惕，你应该庆幸遇上了我，因为我不需要对你虚与委蛇。”巨龙的爪子动了动，他轻易的将比尔博挪了个位置，和自己面对面，如果不是他仍保持着伏地的动作，哈比人一定会误认为他是要吃了自己。

“所以，小贼，你到底是什么？”史矛革用尾巴戳了戳比尔博，他的皮肤相当的软，完全没有保护，“你太脆弱了，一点点的伤害就能让你死于非命，尽管我认为你待在我身边不用担心什么意外，不过防患于未然。”他的尾巴扫过周围的珠宝，金币与钻石滚来滚去，史矛革却毫不在意是否会弄坏它们，终于，他找到了什么，那玩意儿挂他的尾巴上太过不起眼，还不如巨龙的鳞片，直到比尔博看清了那件东西，他的眼睛都快直了。

“这是矮人的手艺，啊，还有这个，穿上它吧，小贼，那样你就安全多了。”被丢在比尔博面前的是一件甲子锁，它可真是美极了，用了上好的工艺，秘银被缝合的毫无缝隙，还有一条珍珠与水晶打造的腰带，真是实用而不失美观。

比尔博有些受宠若惊的接下了它，他感到有些矛盾，因为在他内心深处并不认同史矛革是这些财富的主人，收下这件礼物的行为让他产生了背叛索林的负罪感，可他又不能直截了当的拒绝史矛革，比尔博只觉得为难至极。

他的踟蹰可瞒不过龙的眼睛，史矛革不满的轻哼了一声：“收下吧，小贼，这可是我送出的第一份礼物，龙从不反悔，不像那些朝三暮四的生物，你不喜欢可以把它丢在我看不见的地方，总之它是你的了，要怎么处置都是你的事。”

比尔博实在无法再说什么，除了“谢谢”，他感慨着：“这也是我收过的最好的礼物。请叫我比尔博吧，史矛革先生，如果您愿意用这个名字去取代‘小贼’，抱歉，似乎我们都给彼此留下了糟糕的映像。”他套上那件锁子甲，便是见过无数宝贝的史矛革也发出满意的赞叹。

“所以，比尔博，你来自哪里？”

“我来自哈比人的家乡，夏尔。”提到夏尔，比尔博立马神采飞扬起来，他有三天三夜都说不完的故事，那是他最终的归宿，是一切美好发生的地方。

“那儿一定十分美丽。”史矛革不可能察觉不到比尔博的兴高采烈。

“是的，它一年四季都覆满了绿色的植被，人们在那里劳动，哈比人热爱访客，我们常常会聚在一起喝茶，宴会永远是我们的最爱，唉，你不知道我有多么想念那一切。”

“不，我当然知道，”史矛革的眼中的红光变得深邃，像是血与火交织在一起，“和他们说再见吧，比尔博，我早说过你太天真了，居然轻易的告诉我你的全部，我会一把火烧光那里。”

“什么？！”这种从云端被摔入地底的错觉使比尔博几乎昏厥，他一跃而起，拔出了手边的针刺，“你不能那样，史矛革先生！”

“你要反抗我么？天真的比尔博？”史矛革饶有兴趣的望着这个还不足自己指头高的半人，“你的秘密武器已经不见了，你要凭着手中这枚绣花针来拯救你的族人么？”

“告诉我，史矛革！是什么让你决议如此。”比尔博厉声道，即便他毫无胜算，他也毫不退却，他不能失去那里，他的家乡，他的夏尔。

“因为你怀念着它，你想着它，你随时都会逃离我的身边，为了回到那里，你愿意付出一切。比尔博，我决不允许那发生，我要你永远都在我的身边，我们可以分享你经历的旅程，你可以忘了夏尔。”

“不！史矛革！绝不！夏尔将会永远在我的心里，它是我来的地方，是我生长是我生活的地方。要是由于我的缘故而令它自此消失，史矛革先生，您等同于杀了我，哈比人与夏尔同在！”比尔博挥动着针刺，内心却万分的绝望，光是想象着哈比屯化作焦土，就能让他热泪盈眶，他已经决定，若不能阻拦史矛革，便了解自己的生命，他承受不了如此大的罪孽，还有思念。

“哦，瞧瞧吧，勇敢的小生命，我原以为是戒指赋予你勇气，看来我错了，我从你的眼神里看出如果我真的那么做了，只会收到相反的效果，我可以不去摧毁夏尔，但仅限于你和我在一起。”

“我想我没有能力说‘不’了，”比尔博颓然道，“你已经掌握了我最大的弱点，史矛革。”

“那么作为交换，我也告诉你我的弱点好了，”龙低下头，他的下颌触到胸口，“看见了么，比尔博，它并不完美，你的利剑可以穿透这里，若有一日我违背诺言。”

“我真不明白，你为什么执意要我留下，我是说，这里，史矛革，我们可以去更好的地方。而不是守着一堆珠宝过暗无天日与世隔绝的日子，而且，你的生命是永恒的，哈比人却很短暂，我已经过了将近二分之一的年华，很快便不能再陪伴你啦。”

“哦！我无知的比尔博啊！看来你并没有发现自己拥有多么无价的宝物，看看吧，你丢失的戒指，它正在我的指甲间闪闪发光，有了它，你可以保持永恒的生命，就像精灵和巨龙。”史矛革哈哈大笑，可旋即，他的表情又变得凝重，“不过，你要小心，我听过它的传说，它是来自黑暗的魔物，它令人邪恶，令人贪婪，我有好几次听见它的诱惑，比尔博，在找到别的方法之前，我们需要它，可一旦有别的途径，我要你立刻放弃它。”

“放弃？”比尔博的眼里流露出疑惑，“我不懂，史矛革先生。您说的诱惑更是把我弄糊涂了，至少我们两看上去一点也没受到影响。”

“那只能说明你心地纯良，而我——”史矛革发出嗤笑，他把戒指放在比尔博的手中，好似那不是他刚刚才描述的、价值连城的宝物，而只是一个普普通通的铜戒，“它还不足以驯服一只龙，没什么是我们办不到的，我们最不缺的，就是力量。”

“我绝对相信，无论怎样，从此以后我都要和你住在这里，再也不能看到我最爱的夏尔了，在此之前我想去和我的同伴告别，让他们转告我在夏尔的亲人，那样我的愧疚会减少一些，毕竟我已经辜负了我的同伴，失信于他们，就算如你所言，获得永恒的生命，我都会为此感到惴惴不安。”比尔博垂头丧气，他的语气满含着沮丧以至于史矛革有些不忍。

“我们会找到解决办法的，比尔博。”他说，“有什么是我可以做的？”

“除非你愿意和我离开这里，放弃孤山，我们寻到别的地方，或许你该和我一起去夏尔，当然，是一起生活，既然你做出了承诺，我假设你不会烧毁它。”

“当然不会！”史矛革抬高了音量，他的眼扫过宫殿的每个角落，这里到处都是财宝，史矛革明显犹豫了，“离开孤山，放弃这些？”

“别忘了，我可是放弃了我的自由！”比尔博恨恨道，“况且我还没彻底信任你，直到在证明你并不是传说中眼中只有金钱的家伙之前！”

“你说出了重点，比尔博，虽然粗鲁却不无道理，”巨龙点了点头，“好吧，如果你坚持的话，我愿意。”

他的爽快出乎比尔博的预料，哈比人为之前的言论略略脸红了片刻：“这大概能令你好受些，不过我能带走其中的十四分之一，我愿意全部送给你。”

“真是个贴心的哈比人，我们什么时候出发？”史矛革立刻开心起来，至少不像方才那么意兴阑珊了。

“你愿意载我出去么，我要和我的同伴们道别。”

“没有问题。”史矛革说着低下脑袋，比尔博轻易的就跳了上去。

 

他们飞出了孤山，史矛革在上空盘绕了无数个来回，比尔博大声喊着同伴们的名字，却一无所获，他们找遍了整个孤山和山脚下的树林，也没有见到矮人们的身影。

“他们去了哪里？”比尔博苦恼道。

“如果你是指矮人，他们的气味一直飘到河谷镇。”史矛革回答，“他们大概等不到你便回去了，一帮没有义气的家伙。”他哼了一声。

“请不要这样说，史矛革先生，你可以把我放下了，让我走过去和他们说清楚，你的降临只会吓到河边的人，我很快就会回来。”  
“哦，我的小哈比人，你裸露的毛脚能日行多少呢？还是我载你去吧，那些河边人该有此报，但愿他们能长个记性，永远不要试图向一只巨龙复仇。”史矛革飞得更快了，他可不想就这么放下比尔博，任凭他的影子消失在树林里，那他可就真的一点办法都没有啦，即使他真的去烧了夏尔，他也会永远失去这个可爱的小东西。

“好吧，等你到那儿就立刻降落好么，我会和那些可怜人说清楚。”比尔博无奈道，他内心深处觉得十分不安，却又想不出所以然。

 

不得不说，比尔博犯了一个致命的错误，他忽略了矮人们的复仇心理，加上他的同伴以为他被恶龙残忍的杀害了。

这十三个矮人早已同河谷镇的镇长通了消息，他们无时无刻不在准备着应对恶龙的攻击，因此，史矛革巨大的影子覆盖了小镇的边界，里面的人早已大喊着：“恶龙来了！警戒！警戒！”

号角声自每个角落想起，居民开始四散，战士们紧握着长枪和弓箭，矮人抽出武器和钢盾，他们紧张的盯着天空，在阴影降临时便发动了攻击！

 

“这帮无理的家伙！”史矛革十分的恼怒，在此前从未有人胆敢如此，更何况他此行毫无敌意，这无疑大大的激怒了他，他张开嘴，火焰便开始到处肆虐。

“别这样！史矛革先生，别伤害他们！”比尔博着急的大叫，他试图唤起索林他们的注意，可他实在是太小了，他的声音在此种环境下就如同蚊蚋。

“我要给他们个教训，比尔博！”史矛革喷出更多的火焰，他的尾巴扫毁房屋，好在他总算是顾忌比尔博的感受并没有真正伤人性命。

“还是尽快消除这场误会吧，史矛革先生，唉，他们可要恨死我了，不论结果如何，我都不能再来这里啦，您能降落了么，史矛革先生？”

“好吧好吧，比尔博，看在你的面子上。”史矛革开始了俯冲。

 

一只黑鸟落在了巴德的肩上，他是河谷镇之王吉瑞安的子孙，他的体内流着战士和王者的血液，也正是他主张相信矮人们的情报，同他们联手对付史矛革，如今，很多士兵被史矛革的火焰吓得退却，可他带着自己的弓箭队依旧坚守。可惜他的箭越来越少，等到只剩下一支箭的时候，他的四周都已经陷入火海，同伴开始后撤，当他取出最后的利剑，那只黑鸟说话了。

“别急着用光你的力气，”这只在孤山徘徊了许多天的老黑鸟说出了它可贵的情报，它在洞口待了许久，终于听到了最重要的台词，“月亮就快升起，它会照亮大地，一切黑暗都无所遁形，恶龙会露出它左胸的空隙，瞄准吧，巴德，你准备好要做屠龙的勇士么？”

黑鸟的话音刚落，月亮从东边升了起来，银光洒在史矛革的翅膀上，他越来越近，越来越近，巴德将弓弦拉满，直到耳际，他的眼中映着月色，黑色的影子继而覆了上去。

“我黑色的羽箭啊，”射手说，“你从不让我失望，也因此我每次都会将你捡回。你来自山下国王的熔炉，也见证了吉瑞安时代的荣誉，请你凝聚所有的力量，结束这场战争吧。”恶龙在他的头顶掠过，他的胸口镶满了钻石，火光为他披上了眩耀的战甲，却只有一处，黯淡得如同深海里的漩涡。

巴德松开手，弓弦兀自震颤，黑色的羽箭已然激射而出，它灌注了巴德强大的臂力和史矛革下冲的力量，一下子贯穿了巨龙的左胸，直没至箭羽。

 

“不！”史矛革发出惊天动地的嘶吼，他痛苦的在空中翻了好几个圈，比尔博差点被掀了下去，他连忙伏下身子。

“史矛革，不！你中箭了！哦！天啊！瞧瞧我都干了什么？”比尔博的眼泪一下子流了出来，“这真是个愚蠢的主意史矛革，我该直接和你离开，而不是满脑子想着告别。”

他们直直的摔向河谷镇之外的湖面，史矛革已经彻底的脱力，只在快落地之际勉强拍了一下翅膀，他总算以一个冲击力不那么大的姿势落地，比尔博并没有受到什么伤害。

“史矛革，史矛革！”哈比人迅速的跑到他的面前，他踮起脚抱住巨龙的下颌，除了“呜呜”的哭泣和道歉，他说不出任何话来。

“啊——我的比尔博，”史矛革虚弱的眨了眨眼睛，“是你出卖我的么，是你告诉他们我的弱点，让他们的利箭射穿我的皮肤的么？如果是这样，比尔博，你为什么哭泣？

“不，不是我，史矛革，我不知道他们为什么会知道，如果我知道，我绝不会让你来此，啊，瞧瞧我都做了什么？史矛革，你怎么样？求求你，不要死在这里，不要长眠在这冰冷的湖上，我们还要一起去夏尔，那里有和煦的日照，可口的佳肴，哈比人会克服恐惧成为你的朋友，你将再也不会孤单。”

“再也不会孤单？”史矛革的声音越来越小，“那听上去真不错，”它“咯咯”笑着，仿佛已经去了那里，“我不会忘记这个名字，我的好比尔博，”它的眼睛慢慢失去光彩，眼皮开始下沉，“实际上……我已经……不再孤单了。”

他的呼气彻底停止了，无论比尔博怎么哭泣与呼唤他都不能回应了。

他死了，比尔博还能听见河谷镇里庆祝的歌声。

“这是我的错，史矛革，”比尔博啜泣着，眼泪顺着面庞落在冰凉的湖水里，“这一切都是，我想我唯一能做的就是回到夏尔，我的家乡，然后永远思念着你。”他胡乱擦了擦眼睛，而后拔下那根黑色的羽箭，他没办法带走史矛革身上别的什么，他也不想，最后，他吻了吻史矛革的前额，消失在了夜幕中。

 

几个月后，他回到了夏尔，变得更加自闭和与世隔绝，大多数时候他都待在自己的屋里，偶尔在屋外的长凳上抽烟，也总是呆呆的盯着天空，后来甘道夫得知了他还活着的消息，巫师带来了丰富礼物的同时，还有更坏的消息，他们的朋友索林在恶龙之后的五军之战中牺牲了，同时还有他两个年轻的外甥，王族的血自此断流，比尔博除了沉默的接受，再没有说什么别的话。

“我不知道你经历了什么，”甘道夫说，“我希望它终会过去。”

“谢谢你甘道夫，”比尔博笑了笑，努力收起伤感的表情，“我也是。”

他一辈子都没有和别人说起这个故事，既然英雄已被载入传说，死去的终也死去，一切都没有那个必要了。

他在夏尔生活了近一辈子，最后在自己110岁生日那天神秘的失踪了，他没有带多少东西，针刺，锁子甲，还有，就是那支黑箭。

 

他会永远怀念他那背着恶名的朋友。

 

 

THE END

 


End file.
